


What Friends Do

by bbex



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, F/M, Jeronica friendship, No Ending, Post Season 2, evelyn is single white femaling betty, everyone is a good person, implied background barchie, implied sex, random writing from two years ago, serpent Jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbex/pseuds/bbex
Summary: Post Season 2.After Archie's arrest for the murder of Cassidy, tensions are high between the core four as they grapple with their feelings about Archie's innocence.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews & Veronica Lodge, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones & Veronica Lodge, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Kudos: 10





	What Friends Do

**Author's Note:**

> This was a google doc I just found that was last edited August 2018, before S3 started. Thought I would post now because, why not? 
> 
> Here's what you're getting into: 
> 
> This is basically me wanting Jeronica to happen and working out a way that it could realistically happen on the show.  
> Bughead is together here, with tensions high. They are leading to a break but haven't broken up yet but the time I stopped writing.  
> There is minor background Barchie.  
> Varchie breaks up early on in this.  
> This is mostly Jughead POV, some Veronica POV.  
> Some of this is properly written plot and dialogue and some is written more as just shorthand notes on what happens.  
> Read if you feel so inclined :)

Archie is arrested and goes to the local jail. He spends one night there before his mom flies up from Chicago to help get him out. Although it’s a murder charge, since he has no previous record and is a minor, bail is posted - $50K. Fred and Mary don’t have the money and are looking at taking a second mortgage out on a house when Veronica offers to post it. She has the money due to the $1M she got back from her dad, but since she used most of it to buy Pop’s, she doesn’t have much leftover after this.

Archie tells the Betty, Jughead, and Veronica the story of what happened. He ran out after Cassidy, confronted him, but then Andre intervened and told Archie to go away. Archie did, and then shortly after, he heard a gunshot. He kept running and didn’t look back. Veronica is incensed after this revelation. She can’t believe he would keep this from them, and that he would be aware that this murder happened and not tell anyone. Archie maintained that he didn’t feel like he could trust the police to do anything about it, and that he felt trapped. Veronica breaks up with him. “I don’t even know who you are anymore”. 

Betty disagrees with Veronica's stance and thinks she should support Archie. 

Jughead is having a hard time with the information about Archie. He feels like he was truthful and honest with Archie about his whole Serpents journey, and wishes Archie could have been truthful with him. Although he understands why he didn’t, he feels betrayed, especially because Archie never mentioned anything happened at the cabin.

Meanwhile, Veronica is opening the speakeasy and has hired FP to manage it. She moves into the back room there because she can’t live in the same house with Hiram anymore. She hires a few of the serpents (Toni, Cheryl, Fangs, Sweet Pea) as well. Not Jughead. 

Jughead is not interested in working for Veronica – he still doesn’t quite trust her after what happened with her trying to help her parents buy up property in Riverdale, and even though she did turn against them, he doesn’t trust that she won’t go back to them. Her dad tried to have him killed, after all. 

Betty is supporting Archie and regularly hanging out with him as they are neighbours. She understands how he went to the place he did. She tell him about what happened with the black hood (her dad) and how she knowingly sent chic to be killed by him. 

Jughead and Betty are working together to figure out how to prove Hiram/Andre killed Cassidy and not Archie. 

Jughead is busy with serpent business, mostly running drugs (weed). He is making his money from that. Betty knows all about everything (she is the "Serpent Queen", after all) and has made it quite clear that she doesn’t like it, however, she is putting up with it because it’s "just weed".

_____

Summer passes. School starts again in September. Archie’s trial is set to start in October.

Archie has stepped down as school president because of this arrest and trial situation, and he's having to miss too much school. Ethel is now the president as she was the runner up. 

One day at school, Betty & Veronica are getting changed after River Vixens practice. Betty suggests a sleepover at Veronica’s parents and they can rifle through some of her dad’s stuff and see if they can find some proof to exonerate Archie. Veronica doesn’t love this idea. 

“First of all Betty, I do not want to set foot in my parents place. Second of all, do you think I haven’t already tried rifling through my father’s stuff? He has apparently gotten better at hiding stuff since I found his deed for Pop’s and the October Surprise folder. I haven’t been able to find a shred of evidence related to this Cassidy thing”. 

Betty sighs. She adds “There just has to be a way to prove Archie’s story. I hate what is happening to him”. 

Veronica is exasperated. “Betty, what if there is no way to prove his story? What if he’s lying? He lied about everything else!”. 

Betty is appalled at this. “I can’t believe you would think that of him. Archie may have his flaws and yes he got caught up with YOUR DAD, but he is not a murderer.” She storms out. 

After practice, Betty goes the Jones’ trailer to vent about the argument with Veronica. Jughead agrees with Betty – both of them have known Archie their whole lives and he couldn’t be a murderer. However, Jughead acknowledges to Betty that he’s not sure he knows the guy Archie has become in the last year. The affair with Grundy, the way he treated him during that time, taking Hiram’s side over Fred’s, forming the red/dark circle, etc. He did redeem himself right before getting arrested, but he speculates that Hiram had him completely under his thumb and even though he’s sure that Hiram is responsible for the murderer, he can’t say with 100% certainty that Archie didn’t pull the trigger. Betty is angry at this – she can’t believe he would betray his best friend in this way. He reiterates he’s just telling the truth about how he feels. She yells at him -- “like you’re so great on your ‘Serpent King’ high horse! Threatening people, cutting women, dealing drugs!” and storms out. For the first time in months, Jughead doesn’t text her goodnight that night. 

_____

Jughead goes to Pop’s the early next morning, as usual. Veronica is there, sitting at a booth with her glasses on and a laptop (she’s been sleeping in the back room at the Speakeasy downstairs there, since her mom hasn’t left her dad and she refuses to live in the same house as Hiram – also, she’s cut off from the Lodge money). She gives him a little wave and he hesitates, but sits with her. The restaurant is empty save for one older couple in the back corner. 

“What are you doing up at this ungodly hour?” she asks him.

“I couldn’t sleep,” he responded. “I could ask the same of you”

“I’m up at this hour every morning, Jughead,” she replies. “I’m running a speakeasy – gotta get some planning and budgeting done.” She tucks a pencil behind her ear. “Plus, I live here now.”

“What?” he asked.

“I can’t live in the same house as my father anymore,” she replies, looking down. “Now that I know who he is – what he’s done. To the town, to Archie, to you…” her voice cracks. 

“Wow,” he replied. “So what, you’re cut off? No access to Daddy’s credit cards anymore?”

She glares at him. “No, Jughead, that was the deal I made when I negotiated buying Pop’s to save it from his plan to take over the town,” she shudders. “My last name is Lodge but… that’s the only thing Lodge about me now.”

A waitress comes over and Jughead orders a coffee. Veronica adds “get whatever you want, on me”. He adds a plate of pancakes and two over easy eggs. 

He smirks at her, “I thought you were cut off?”

She looks at him. “Please. It’s the least I can do for my dad arranging to have you beaten to a bloody pulp.”

Jughead shudders. “Thanks, Veronica. Just so you know, I don’t blame you for that. If there’s anyone who understand that their fathers actions don’t necessarily reflect on their kids, it’s me. Ok?”

Veronica’s mouth curls up. “Thanks, Jughead. I appreciate that.”

They’re silent for a few minutes while Veronica types something on her laptop and Jughead scrolls through his phone. He checks his texts, thinking maybe Betty has messaged him. Nope. 

The server drops off his food and coffee. Veronica closes her laptop and asks for a refill on her coffee. 

“So,” says Veronica, “trouble sleeping?”

“Yep,” says Jughead. “Not sure I slept at all last night. I’ve got a History quiz today, too… not sure how I’m going to get through that.”

“Is this a regular problem or is there a particular reason for last night?”

He sighs. “Betty and I had a big fight last night. Over Archie.”

“Oh,” says Veronica, “I’m sorry”. 

He chuckles. “Again, not your fault. Basically I admitted that I’m not 100% sure Archie didn’t pull the trigger on Cassidy. She flipped out, called me a drug dealer and all this other shit, and stormed out.” His shoulders slump.

“Fuck,” says Veronica. “Well, if it’s any consolation, Archie and I broke up over basically the same thing.”

“Consolation?” he narrows his eyes, “How is you telling me you and Archie broke up over the same thing supposed to make me feel better?”

She cringes. “Oops, I guess it doesn’t. Sorry. But you know what? Don’t worry. You and Betty are strong. You’ll get through this.”

He’s silent for a few moments as he eats his pancakes. “I don’t know how strong we are anymore. Ever since Archie’s been in jail, and she’s been dealing with the aftermath of her Dad being the black hood, and me dealing with leading the Serpents, things have been… strained. We’ve been working together to try to help prove Archie didn’t kill that guy, and normally when we work together to investigate something it brings us closer together but this time… I don’t know… this time I feel like it’s pulling us further apart.”

“Oh Jug,” she says, “You love her. She loves you. It will get better.”

He looks up at her and just realized how much information he’s divulged to this person he doesn’t even consider his friend. “Anyway, I don’t know why I’m telling you all this,” he adds, finishing up his eggs. “I’m gonna head to school and see if I can get a nap in the blue & gold office before first period. Thanks for breakfast. I’ll catch you later.” He stands up and chugs down his cup of coffee. 

“No problem at all, Jughead. I’ll see you at school”. 

_____

Veronica is stressed about the speakeasy. The budget is very tight and there is so much work that needs to be done before it can open. She wants to take out a loan but no banks will give her one because of her last name and ties to her father. She can’t ask her parents. 

After school, Jughead goes to Archie’s to hang out. He’s sitting in Archie’s room fiddling around with this guitar. They chat about the trial, and Betty & Veronica. 

“Dude, I so appreciate the support you and Betty have given me,” Archie says, “I hope I can find a way to make Ronnie see I’m not a bad person,”. 

Jughead nods. “I believe you. I know you’re not a murderer. But Hiram has made this a pretty tight case – we have to find away to prove your story. It doesn’t help that Andre is fucking dead, of course.” 

Archie gets up and goes to the bathroom. While he’s gone, Archie’s phone lights up with a text and it’s right next to him on the bed so Jughead instinctively looks down at it. He sees the text is from Betty. The preview says “Hey, can I come over?” His heart drops a little. It’s probably innocent. But she hasn’t texted him at all since their fight last night (the fight that he also hasn’t mentioned to Archie). He flips the phone over without touching the screen, and takes a glance out Archie’s window to Betty’s house. Betty wouldn’t know he’s here because he walked here after school with Archie so his motorcycle’s not out front. Her curtains are drawn and he can’t see anything. 

Archie comes back in the room and picks up his phone. 

“Hey, Betty’s asking to come over,” he says. 

Jughead lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Archie straight up telling him this casually confirms for him that there’s nothing weird about it. “I’ll just let her know you’re here and tell her to come on over”. 

“Uhhhh….” Interjects Jughead, “we actually had a big fight last night and haven’t talked since,” he says. “I don’t think she wants to see me,” he grimaces. 

“Oh, seriously?” says Archie, raising his eyebrows. 

“Yeah,” says Jughead, “Hey, maybe I should just head home.” 

“Dude,” says Archie, “go over there and make up with her! She’s obviously lonely and needs someone to talk to. I’m sure she’d rather talk to you than me.” 

Jughead isn’t so sure. But he agrees. “Yeah. You’re totally right,” he says. “I’ll go over there. Thanks dude. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Jughead walks across the street to the Cooper house, pulls up the ladder at the side of the house and positions it up to her bedroom window, then climbs up and lightly taps on the glass. A minute or so later she comes up the the window, wearing a pink cardigan over a camisole and her familiar blue jeans, and a big smile comes across her face when she sees that it’s him. She quickly opens the window. 

“Hey there, Juliet,” he says, with a sheepish smile. 

“Déjà vu,” she replies, motioning for him to come in. 

He not-so-gracefully pulls himself over the threshold and into her room. “I was over at Archie’s. You texted him,” he says. 

She looks a bit guilty. 

“Then I was wondering why you were texting him and not me," he adds. 

She looks up at him. “I’m sorry, Jug… I was… am… mad.” 

He sighs. 

“I’m having trouble handling all this serpent business you’re dealing with,” she explains, sitting on the bed. “Meanwhile, Archie needs help, and I feel like I’m the only one trying to help him. When we had that fight last night, Veronica and I had fought basically right before and she said the exact same thing you did, so I think it hit me extra hard.” 

He feels a twinge of something weird in his stomach, and then sits next to her on the bed. “Betts, I don’t know what to say,” he says. “I was only saying what I really feel. I love Archie. But Hiram had him majorly under his thumb. Are you 100% sure that he didn’t pull the trigger?” She starts shaking her head and is about to say something when he adds “We didn’t see it. How could we know?” 

She slumps her shoulders. He puts an arm around her and starts rubbing her arm. 

“I miss you,” she says. “I miss us.” 

He uses his other hand to pull her face towards his and kisses her gently. 

“I’m sorry for what I said about the serpents,” she says, whispering against his lips. “I know that’s your life now. I thought I would be 100% okay with it. I’m working on that”. 

He doesn’t love this answer, but kisses her again. “I miss you too,” he says, breaking from her lips and kissing down her neck. 

“Can you stay for a bit?” she asks. 

“What about your mom?” he asks, reaching a hand up her camisole and continuing to press wet kisses along her neckline. “She's working on a story, and she's been coming home really late every night” she replies, laying back on the bed, pulling him down with her “and she’s been leaving for work early in the morning, before I get up... oh” 

He cups her breast under the camisole and she gasps. 

“We don't even have to be quiet,” she giggles. 

“Amazing,” he says with a grin, pulling down her camisole and taking a nipple in his mouth. They have sex, and then they do some homework together, have dinner, and he sleeps over. As he’s falling asleep, he thinks again about how her ‘Serpent King high horse’ comments that came out so easily during their argument. He quickly shuts that thought down and tries to think about his Biology homework to make him fall asleep.

_____

The next morning, he wakes up and Betty is gone from the bed. She slips back into the room in a towel, having just come back from the shower. 

“Hey Jug,” she says, “walk me to school?” 

He shrugs and smiles. 

As they leave Betty’s house and start walking to school, a blonde girl Jughead vaguely recognizes as a new girl in his History class comes out of the house next door to the Cooper’s and cheerfully yells “Hey, Betty!” as she joins them on their walk. 

“Hey, Evelyn!” says Betty. “Evelyn, this is my boyfriend, Jughead” she says, motioning her hand over to Jughead. “Jug, this is Evelyn, my new neighbour. She’s also a junior at Riverdale High.” 

“Hey,” says Jughead, barely glancing over, “I think you’re in my history class,” he adds. 

“Yep, 4th period?” she says cheerfully, “I recognized you because of your beanie.”

“Yep, tried and true,” he says, patting himself on the head. 

“So, Betty,” starts Evelyn, “I was thinking - I wrote for the school newspaper at my old school and I see that you work on Riverdale’s newspaper - any chance I could join the team? Or maybe write a few freelance articles?” 

“Of course!” exclaims Betty, “we always welcome new writers! Actually, Jug works on the newspaper with me.”

“Oh, awesome!” says Evelyn, “Looks like I caught you at the perfect time then!”

Jughead grunts and both blond girls look over at him. 

“Sorry,” he says, “sounds great. I just haven’t had my coffee yet, that’s all.” 

Betty rolls her eyes and smiles at Evelyn. They arrive at school. Evelyn waves good-bye to them as she goes to her first class. 

“New neighbour?” asks Jughead. 

“Yeah,” says Betty, “Sorry I didn’t even mention her to you! I guess it never came up! But yeah, she and her dad moved in next door a couple weeks ago, right before school started. I haven’t met her dad, but she seems nice.”

“Yeah,” shrugs Jughead. “Well I’ve got a free period now so I’m going to see if I can grab a nap in the blue and gold office,” he said. 

“Ok,” said Betty, getting on her tiptoes to kiss him, “I wish I could join you, but I’ve got Algebra,” she makes a face. 

“No worries, I probably won’t nap with you there anyway,” he says with a wink. 

She blushes. “Thanks for yesterday," she said, looking up at him with a coy smile. 

He grins. “Thank _you_ ,” he says, kissing her again. Then they go their separate ways. 

_____

Later, in History, Evelyn comes and takes the seat next to Jughead. 

“Hey, Betty’s boyfriend. Jughead, right?” she says. 

“You got it,” he says, without looking at her. “Hey, Evelyn, right?”

“That’s me!” she says. “I just want to say how great your girlfriend is,” she adds. 

“Not new information for me,” he replies, looking over with a small smile. 

“Truly, I mean it, she is a gem. When I first moved in, the week before school started, I knocked on the Coopers’ door to bring over a basket of cookies. You know, to introduce myself. Betty answered, and her friend Archie was there, too, and he was super nice. Betty offered to give me a school tour and everything, which was great, since I know no one.” 

Jughead’s stomach dropped a bit when she mentioned Archie had been there. She hadn’t mentioned that to him. Does she need to mention that to him? How often are Betty and Archie hanging out? Why is he so concerned about this? 

To Evelyn, he says “Yep, tours are her specialty,” and doesn’t let on any of her concerns. 

Ms. Tumbleweed enters the room and the class gets started. Partway through the class, they are told to get into pairs for an assignment on political generational theory. He’s looking around when Evelyn grabs his arm. “Want to be partners?” she asks. 

He shrugs. “Sure, sounds good.” 

After class, Jughead heads to the cafeteria. At their usual table, he sees Betty and Archie already there, and again gets this pang in his stomach that he doesn’t know how to explain. They are sitting across from each other and seem to be in a serious conversation. As he gets closer, he starts to hear it, “I just don’t know, Arch, how it’s ever going to change.” she says. Archie looks up as he approaches and Betty turns around, sees him, and smiles. 

“Hey guys,” he says, “don’t stop your conversation on my account.” 

“It’s ok Juggie, we were done,” she says. 

Just then, Evelyn approaches. “Hey guys, mind if I join?” she motions to the empty chair, which is usually reserved for Veronica, but since she broke things off with Archie she hasn’t been sitting with them much. 

“Of course!” says Betty. Evelyn sits. 

“So, Jughead and I are partners for a history assignment!” shares Evelyn. 

“Oh yeah?” says Betty, looking at Jughead. 

He nods. “Yep, just a short one. Due next week.” he adds. 

“Cool!” says Betty, with an enthusiastic nod. “Well I’ll have to take you over to the Blue and Gold office and show you the ropes!”

“Definitely!” says Evelyn, “Looks like I’m going to be working with Jughead a lot!” she laughs. 

Jughead smiles, without it reaching his eyes. 

Betty laughs and nods. “How convenient!” she says. 

_____

Veronica and Evelyn chat in the student lounge. 

Veronica recognizes her as Betty’s new neighbour, and said she’d seen them sitting together at lunch the day before. Veronica jokes, “that used to be my spot”. 

Evelyn apologizes. 

“Oh no, don’t worry,” Veronica adds, “I’ve been absent by choice. Archie and I used to date - we just broke up a couple months ago and it’s just been… weird.” 

“Oh,” says Evelyn, “that sucks, but it’s understandable.” 

Evelyn mentions that her and Jughead have been hanging out a lot. 

“Really?” Veronica questions. 

“Yep,” she replies. “He asked me to do some work with him on the blue and gold, and we got partnered up together for a History project.” 

Veronica knits her brows together but doesn’t say anything. Why would Jughead specifically ask her to write with him on the blue and gold? _Betty_ writes with him on the blue and gold. Does he have a thing for Evelyn? That doesn’t seem like Jughead. I guess Evelyn kinda looks like Betty, but… Jughead already _has_ Betty. 

_____

A couple days later, at around 10PM, Veronica heads into Pop’s to head down to the Speakeasy, and spots Jughead getting up from a booth. Evelyn is sitting at it. 

“Hey, Veronica,” he says, as he passes her, “Good night,”. 

“Night, Jughead,” she says, looking back at him as he leaves. 

She goes up to the booth where Evelyn is still sitting. Evelyn is wearing her hair in a ponytail, which she wasn’t the last time she saw her. 

“Hey, Evelyn,” she says, “working on some homework?” 

Evelyn smiles. “Yep! Jug just bought me a milkshake, he’s such a sweetie.” 

Veronica looks down at the table and sees an empty strawberry milkshake (Evelyn’s), and an empty cup of coffee (Jugheads). 

Evelyn gets up and squeezes by Veronica. “Well, bye Veronica!” she says, cheerfully, and heads out of the restaurant. 

Veronica narrows her eyes at the back of her head as she walks out. It is _not_ normal for Jughead to buy food for someone else. Is he really into this Evelyn or is Evelyn a liar? 

_____

At school the next day, Jughead is having his first period nap when Evelyn waltzes in and sits on the couch where his legs are perched up, waking him up. 

“What the fuck,” he complains, sitting up, “Oh, hey Evelyn. What’s up?”

“Hi Jug! We don’t have History today so I was thinking I’d better just grab you here in case I miss you the rest of the day…” (Jug scoffs) “can we meet up tonight to work on the history project?” 

“Oh,” he says, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “To be honest, I’m pretty much done all my part. There’s not much left to do.”

“Well I always think it works better when all of the participants are actually together. I’ve done most of mine too, so why don’t we get together to just finish it up. How about tonight? Your place?” she asks, grabbing his phone. 

“Uhhh, hey, what are you doing?” he questions, reaching to take back his phone. 

She pulls away so he can’t quite reach. “I’m just calling my phone from your phone so we have each other’s numbers. I’ll text you tonight about getting together. Where do you live?”

“Um, why don’t we just do your place?” he asks, “I already know where you live. I live on the Southside, it’s a bit far.” 

Her shoulders drop. “You know what, why don’t we meet at the library? 7? My dad will be home and he can be kind of annoying. I’d rather avoid that, if possible.”

He chuckles. “Don’t worry,” he says, “I totally get that.”

“Yeah?” she asks, looking again at his phone, which she’s still holding. “Who’s this?” she asks, holding the phone up and pointing at the photo of him with a brunette in his background picture. “I was expecting a photo of Betty here.” She smiles, sweetly. 

“That’s my sister,” he replies. 

“Oh yeah?” she says, “Does she go to Riverdale High?”

“No,” he said, “She’s in middle school, for one thing, but also she lives in Ohio.”

“Oh,” Evelyn said, “why so far?”

Jughead sighs. 

“Sorry,” Evelyn says, “I didn’t mean to pry. I’ll just see you tonight?”

“It’s ok,” said Jughead, “My mom is from Toledo. My mom left my dad and I just over a year ago when my dad was having some… difficulties.” He winces. “She took Jellybean with her because she was apparently too young to stay and I was old enough, I guess.”

“That sucks,” said Evelyn, “I’m sorry. I’m kind of going through something similar. My mom left us two years ago, and took my baby sister, Emily. So now it’s just my dad and I. And sometimes I’m not sure my dad is equipped to deal with a teenage daughter.” she chuckles. 

Jughead chuckles. “Yeah. I have the same concerns about my dad.”

“Anyway,” says Evelyn, finally handing his phone back, “if I don’t see you around today, see you tonight? 7pm at the library?”

“Sounds good,” he says, with a smile. He watches her blonde ponytail bounce as she leaves the room. 

_____

Betty and Veronica talk at lunch. Veronica tells Betty about seeing Jughead and Evelyn at pop’s the night before. 

“Yeah, they have some history project to work on,” shrugs Betty. 

“But,” adds Veronica, “he apparently bought her a milkshake. And this was at like 10pm.” 

Betty looks at her. “Really? He bought her food?” 

Veronica puts her hands up. “Apparently! That’s what she said, anyway. Also, have you noticed how she’s suddenly wearing a ponytail all the time? Remind you of anyone?” 

Betty frowns. “Me?” she asks. 

“Yes!” Veronica says, “And she’s dressing like you, too! Maybe she’s trying to steal your man!”

Betty laughs. “I doubt that,” she says, “and even if she is, I’m not worried. I trust Jughead.” 

“Ok,” says Veronica, “I’m sure you’re right. But still. I get a weird vibe from her. Just, be careful, okay?” 

Betty remembers hearing those words before, from Jughead, about Chic. And he was right. She shivers. Evelyn seems harmless, though.

_____

A couple weeks later. 

Jughead has been hanging out with Evelyn a lot (always instigated by Evelyn, usually because she needs help with History homework or with something to do with the blue and gold) and Jughead was finding it a bit annoying at first but has now started to not mind her company.

Betty is starting to notice. She brings it up with Jughead while she’s taking some books out of her locker between classes.. 

“Hey, so you’ve been hanging out with Evelyn a lot, hey?” 

He shrugs, leaning against the closed locker beside Betty’s. “Yeah, I guess. Mostly working on History stuff.” 

“Alright…” Betty replies, closing her locker, “it’s just… is she really that bad at History?” 

He chuckles. “Betty… am I sensing a tinge of… jealousy?” he says with a smirk, while grabbing her hand and tugging her to face him. 

She smiles and looks down. “I’m not jealous. I just… I miss you. I know I’ve been busy. Can you sneak up to my room again tonight?” She looks up at him and flutters her eyelashes with a smile. 

He grins, “I’m not gonna turn down that request,” he says, and kisses her, and then they part ways in the hallway to head to their respective classes.

_____

Later that day: 

Veronica is leaving school and runs into Jughead and Evelyn coming out of the blue and gold office. Evelyn waves good bye to both. 

“So,” starts Veronica, “you and Evelyn are sure hanging out a lot lately.” 

“That’s what Betty said too,” he laughs. “She just needed some help with some History stuff.”

“Oh, my dear, innocent, Jughead,” says Veronica, rolling her eyes. 

“What?” he asks. 

“Are you really that dense?” she asks him. 

He raises an eyebrow and looks at her. 

“She LIKES you!” Veronica exclaims, throwing up her hands in exasperation. 

Jughead scoffs. “No, she doesn’t. She very much knows I’m taken, and plus, we got assigned together for this History thing and she’s doing a bit of writing for the blue and gold.” 

“Uh huh,” says Veronica, “Jughead, I know it’s hard to believe, but for whatever weird reason, I don’t know if it’s the jacket or the hair or the motorcycle, but girls are noticing you this year. So don’t be so shocked.” She pushes his shoulder and splits off in the other direction, leaving him standing there on the front steps of the school.

_____

That night, Jughead heads to Pop's around dinner time to, as usual, avoid being home. He’s sitting at a booth with his coffee and laptop, when Evelyn slides in across from him. He notices her foot graze his leg “accidentally” as she does so. 

Evelyn suggests meeting up later as she needs help with editing a blue and gold article she’s written. 

“Editing is really more Betty’s forte,” Jughead replies. 

“Yeah, I already checked with Betty and she said she’s busy with her sister tonight,” Evelyn replies with a sad face. 

“Sorry,” says Jughead, “Betty or I could take a look at it at school tomorrow? I’m just really swamped tonight. I have this algebra assignment due 1st period tomorrow.” 

He’s lying. But since his conversation with Veronica, he’s been thinking about what she said, and thinking back on his interactions with Evelyn. _She_ asked to write for the paper. _She_ sat next to him in History. _She_ suggested they be partners. Every time they have met up, _she_ was the one who instigated it, and it’s always conveniently at a time when Betty’s busy. Maybe she’s not really that bad at History. 

“Okay, I’ll see you at school tomorrow then!” Evelyn says, and gives his arm a squeeze as she gets up and leaves the restaurant. 

_____

About a half an hour after Evelyn leaves Pop’s, Jughead sees Veronica march in and head straight to the stairwell that leads downstairs. He can see that her jaw is set and she’s angry. He looks outside and sees Hiram coming out of a car and walking into the diner. When he enters, he quickly looks around, and then makes a beeline toward the stairwell that Veronica just flew down. 

Jughead instantly gets up and gets in front of Hiram, blocking his way. 

“Hello, Jughead,” said Hiram, politely, “could you kindly move to the side so I can go speak to my daughter?” 

“Like hell I will,” Jughead replies. “Did you not get the message? She doesn’t want to speak to you.” he practically spits in the older man’s face. 

“Jughead Jones, if you don’t allow me past you right now I am going to be calling the police,” he says. 

“Sure.” replies Jughead, crossing his arms in front of his chest, “and I’ll just go ahead and fill them in on how you tried to have me killed.” 

Hiram scoffs. “Hearsay. Good luck, proving that.” Hiram tries to duck around Jughead and he moves so he still can’t get through. 

Hiram tries to push Jughead out of the way, and just then, Pop comes up. 

“Excuse me, sir,” he says, speaking to Hiram, “I’m going to have to ask you to leave this restaurant. You’re causing a scene.” 

Hiram laughs. “ _I’m_ causing a scene? It’s this _boy_ here that is causing a scene,” he sneers, pushing his index finger into Jughead's chest. 

Pop replies, “That _boy_ is one of my best and most loyal customers. If you’d like, I can check with the owner to see who she’d like to leave - she’s just downstairs.” 

Hiram glares at Pop, and then back at Jughead. “I won’t forget this, Mr. Jones,” he says, as he turns around and walks away. 

“I sure hope not!” Jughead yells after him. 

Jughead turns around and looks at the stairwell. He has a big fight with himself in his head over whether he should check on Veronica or not. He starts to walk back to his booth, but then turns around and peeks down the stairwell. He sees Veronica sitting at the bottom, head in her hands. He sighs. He walks down and takes a seat on the stairs, across from her. 

She looks up at him, and he’s never seen her like this before. Tear stained face, eye make up all cried off. Vulnerable. 

“I heard what you did up there,” she said quietly. “Thank you, Jughead.” 

“It was no skin off my back,” he said, “Hiram’s not exactly my favourite person right now. It was kinda fun to tell him off.” 

She lets out something that’s sort of half sob, half chuckle. 

“Hey, are you okay?” he asks. 

“Yeah,” she replies, “I am now. Daddy and I just had a big fight.”

“I gathered,” he said. “Anything I can do to help?”

“Not really,” she sighed. “Well, yes, I guess, and you did it already.”

“Anytime, seriously.” he said, standing up. “It’s what Serpents do.”

“No,” said Veronica, looking up at him. “It’s what friends do.” 

He smiled, and reached out a hand to help her up. She grabbed it and let him pull her up so they were both standing, facing each other at the bottom of the stairwell. 

Her face was still stained with tears. He had an urge to reach up and wipe a tear away that was halfway down her cheek. He resisted. 

“Friends,” he said. “Perhaps this was long overdue.”

She chuckled. “Yeah, I think it is.” She wiped away that tear. “Well, I need to get to bed.” She nods toward the closed door that leads to the basement. 

“Right,” he says, “and I need to get to my cold coffee.” He chuckles. “See you at school tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” she replies, “see you at school.” 

He feels a little bit like he should hug her, but he doesn’t. He turns around and heads back up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all I wrote!!! I may write more, but now I'm inspired by the current Barchie stuff so I might write something that takes off from the current timeline.


End file.
